The Dark Rose
by RebelWithACauseToBeFree
Summary: Michelle Potter got her Hogwarts letter when she turned 11, just like every other witch or wizard but, she isn't just any witch. Join her as she goes through Hogwarts and experience her adventures. She didn't expect any of the things that happened, least of all, falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

The pair of 5 year olds ran through the house at high speed. Michelle had just played a prank on James and even for a five year old she was very good. He was chasing her around the house trying to tickle her. He wasn't having much luck because Michelle was a lot faster than him. As James rounded the corner he was knocked to the ground by some sort of silvery-white animal. When he took another look he realized that it was a wolf. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" James screamed. James' father came rushing out of the kitchen. When Mr. Potter saw the wolf he looked stunned. "where did that come from James?" he asked calmly. James pointed straight at his sister who was looking extremely excited.

~~~~~~~2 years later~~~~~~~~~

"c'mon Michelle! please?" asked James pleadingly. "but, James I've never ridden a broom before!" Michelle replied. "well then, I'll teach you! It'll be fun. please?" Michelle finally gave in and grabbed her fathers old broom. They went outside into the back yard and James mounted his broom. "Right. I'm going to be the Gryffindor seeker so there's no point in training you for that. chaser?" He asked and his sister nodded noncommittally. "now, how do I fly this thing?" Michele shouted up at her brother. James laughed slightly and smiled down at his sister. "just sit on it like I am and make it go up!" he shouted back. Michelle did as she was told and she did it on her first time. "okay so how do I train to be a chaser?" she asked her brother. "first we have to work on your speed so, race me around the garden a few times okay?" James instructed. "okay" answered Michelle and before she could do anything else James had sped off ahead. "you'll never catch up now!" he shouted as he lapped her once. "you should have been paying more attention!" As he said this he made Michelle want to beat him even more. She leaned forward on her broom and sped forward. James turned back to laugh at how far behind she was when she flew past him. She circled the garden and passed him once again. James kept trying to speed up but, she kept passing him by. after she had passed him 4 times she landed on the ground and waited for James. When he landed she smiled at him. "you were saying?" she asked with a smug smile. "how did you do that?! you've never flown before and your better than half the players on the Chudley Cannons team!" He shouted while looking at her with half disbelief and half amusement. "thanks James, I honestly don't know." Michelle told him.

~~~~~~4 years later~~~~~~~~

"JAMES! GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE!" Michelle shouted up the stairs. A few minutes passed with no response or movement. "JAMES! OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS ARE HERE!" She shouted and this time she heard a thump as James fell out of bed. She laughed to herself as she walked back into the kitchen to read her own letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

When Michelle looked up she realized that James had come down and read his letter too. Identical grins spread across both their faces and they started jumping up and down while giving each other hugs.


	2. Hogwarts

Present Day

Hermione was looking around the attick in Grimauld Place when she found a wooden chest with old photos in. "Hey Harry? You might want to come up here!" She shouted with a smile. In the photos were the younger versions of James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. Along with Peter Pettigrew. Harry came running up the stairs and ran into the room with Ron and Remus. "what's wrong Hermione?" he asked and then he saw the smile on her face. "I found some old photos of your parents with Sirius and Remus." Hermione answered. Remus called for Sirius to come up and he walked into the room with the same goofy smile that he always had. They all sat down around the chest and Hermione pulled out the photos. "you two look so Different!" Exclaimed Hermione. Remus and Sirius nodded their heads. "back then I was voted most likely to always be a bachelor." Said Sirius. "Oh how wrong they were!" Said Remus while stifling his laugh. Sirius hit him over the back of the head. "what do you mean?" Asked Harry. "Lets just say, I know where you got your temper from." Replied Sirius. At Harry's confused look Sirius said, "I'll tell you later." and winked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~MWPP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diagon Alley

A week before Michelle and James were to go to Hogwarts, they headed to Diagon Alley with their mother to get their school things. James and Michelle may be twins, but they look nothing alike. James had jet black hair that stuck up at odd angles and hazel eyes. He had round, black glasses and clear skin, while Michelle had the same hair, only longer, the rest looked nothing like her brother. She had bright blue eyes and quite a lot of freckles. Michelle didn't wear glasses and she had a slightly different build to James. (Obviously. She is a girl.)The first stop when they reached Diagon Alley was Gringotts Wizard Bank, where the two eleven year olds would get to open their own vaults. When they entered the bank James and Michelle read the warning by the door. After reading it James looked a little scared, but he knew he'd be safe as long as he didn't try to nick anything. Michelle, however was day dreaming about the dragons that were rumoured to be guarding the more 'important' vaults. Mrs Potter had given her children their keys on their birthday. They all walked up to the front desk and the goblin asked for their keys. Mrs Potter turned to her children and held out her hand for the keys. Michelle kept hers on a chain arond her neck so that she wouldn't forget it. She took the chain off and handed her mother the key. They both turned expectantly to James and he gave his mother a sheepish smile. "you've lost it haven't you?" Asked Michelle and James nodded. Mrs Potter shook her head and reached into her bag. "your lucky I made two coppies incase you lost one." She said as she pulled out another key. Michelle gave a small chuckle and James flicked her arm. "hey!" she said and flicked him back. This resulted in a small fight behind their mother's back. When Mrs Potter turned around, her two kids went to acting innocent. Michelle was a good actress so she didn't get caught, but the same couldn't be said for James. After Mrs Potter had given James a firm talking to, they headed off to their vaults. The cart ride was very nausiating. They went around so many corners that the twins were dizzy by the time they came to a stop at James' vault. James got out with the goblin and he used the key to open the door. When the door was fully open they coud all see the gold, silver and bronze coins that filled the vault. James stood in the door way, frozen. Michelle turned to her mother with a look that clearly asked "can I?". Her mother nodded so she got out of the cart, went over to James and hit him upside the head. He snapped out of his trance and (rubbing his head) he walked into his vault to collect his money. When he got back into the cart, they started the journey to Michelle's. This visit was a lot less eventful. They stopped outside the vault, opened the door and she just walked in to grab her money. They rode back up to the main part of the bank and went into the fabulous Diagon Alley. First stop was Olivander's for wands. They walked into the shop and saw a middle aged man with white-blonde hair and steely grey eyes. He walked over to James first and started messuring. "Come here Mr Potter." Said Mr Olivander from behind his desk. James walked up to the desk confidently. Olivander handed James a black wand with a pattern that looked like a vine running around it. He gave it a wave and red and gold sparks flew out of the end. James smiled and gave the wand back so that Olivander could wrap it up. "Gryffindor colours!" Said James smiling. Mr Olivander handed the wand to James. "11 and a half inches, oak and dragon heart string" he said and then beckoned Michelle over to the desk. He handed her a dark coloured wand with a leafy pattern and she gave it a wave. They heard a loud crash from the back of the shop and when Mr Olivander went to have a look what happened he found a whole in the side of his shop. "I am so sorry!" Apolagized Michelle. "It's quite alright dear." he replied. They went through a few wands that ended in disaster when Mr Olivander got a curious look in his eye. He went into the back of the shop and came back with a white wand with a pattern that looked like flames wrapping themselfs around the surface. He handed Michelle the wand and when she took a hold of it, everything that she had caused with the other wands fixed themselves or cleaned itself up and then the scar that Mr Olivander had under his left eye, vanished. "I think thats the wand for you, Miss Potter." He said with a smile. "13 inches, cherry and dragon scales. A very very rare wand." Michelle smiled and thanked him. Mrs Potter payed for the wands and they left for Flourish and Blotts book store. When they entered the store Michelle looked around in amazement. She loved to read and write, she wanted to spend all of her money in this shop, but she knew she couldn't. Her and James got the books they needed for school and then Mrs Potter told her that she could have one book for reading in her free time. Michelle set off into the back of the shop where she always found the best books and after she rounded a corner, she walked straight into smebody. He was knocked to the floor and she was still on her feet. "I am so sorry! are you alright?" she asked looking genuinly concerned. "yeah, I'm fine." said the boy on the floor. Michelle held out her hand to help him up and he took it gratefully. "I really am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going!" she started to ramble. "It's okay, honest!" he said cutting across her. "I'm Michelle by the way, Michelle Potter." she said holding out her hand once again. "Remus Lupin." he said shaking her hand and smiling. "so, are you in Hogwarts too?" asked Michelle. "this is going to be my first year actually." Remus replied. "oh, me too! me and my twin Brother James are here with my mum to get our school stuff." Remus just nodded along. "well, I guess I'll see you on the train yeah?" asked Michelle. "yeah sure!" Remus replied with a smile. "well, I'd better go before my brother has a hissy fit." said Michelle and she gave a small wave as she walked away. "where have you been?" Asked James as soon as Michelle came into view. "I walked into someone and was helping them to pick up their things." she replied and James rolled his eyes. They headed to the pet shop next to get their animals for school. James wanted an owl, but Michelle wanted something a bit more exotic. James picked out a grey barn owl and named it Hermes (messenger for the gods). Michelle searched the whole shop and couldn't find anything that she wanted. She was about to give up and buy an owl when she saw it. It was so small and cute. It was a lion cub and on the sign next to it, it read:

This cub is the normal size now but when it gets older it will not grow to the average size of a lion, it will stay this size so it is perfect for a pet.

When Michelle read the sign she knew that she had to have her. "mum! can you come here please?" she called and Mrs Potter appeared at her shoulder. "I think I found my perfect pet!" she told her mother, pointing at the sign. " are you sure dear?" asked Mrs Potter. "yes mum. I love her." Michelle replied, so she got the lion cub and called her Artemis. They finished their shopping at about 1 o'lock so they went to get something to eat and then headed home. When they got home Michelle went straight to her room to play with Artemis. The new lion cub loved the little red ball that Michelle had baught her and was playing with it for about two hours, when James walked in. "you really are the perfect Gryffindor aren't you?" he asked, eyeing Artemis carefully. Michelle gave a small chuckle and nodded her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~The day before Hgwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Michelle have you packed yet?" Called Mrs Potter from the kitchen. "I'm doing it mum!" Michelle shouted back when in fact she was just sitting on her bed, reading. James walked in with a smile on his face and leaned against the door frame. "I thought you said you were packing?" Said James. "mum send you up here to check on me?" Michelle asked. "yes. so why aren't you paking?" pushed James. "why do you want to know?" questioned Michelle. Michelle could talk her way out of anything and she would often use it on James which frustrated him greatly. "I'm just asking." said James. "you really should get packing you know!" he proded. "for your information, I already have packed." She replied, finally looking up from her book. "oh." was all James could say, so he turned around and walked out the door. Michelle turned back to her book. She smiled to herself at her brothers actions. "already packed, yeah right!" She said to herself and carried on reading. The next morning Michelle had finally packed and they were about to leave for Kings Cross Station. "We can't go without any breakfast!" Protested Michelle as they were about to leave. "you can have something on the train." countered Mrs Potter. "but that will be ages away!" complained Michelle. "oh, fine! go and get something quickly. "thanks mum." Michelle raced into the kitchen and grabbed a pancake that was on her fathers plate. "bye dad!" she shouted as she ran into the hall and out of the door before anyone could say anything. When they arrived at Kings Cross they walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 onto platform 9 and 3/4. Michelle and James gave their mother a quick hug goodbye and ran onto the train before all the compartments were taken. Michelle spotted Remus sitting in a compartment on his own so she walked over and knocked on the door. "hey Remus! do you mind if we sit here?" she asked and Remus smiled. "hi Michelle. no I don't mind." Remus replied. Michelle walked in and James followed her. "Remus this is my twin brother James and James this is Remus Lupin." Michelle introduced. At James' questioning look she continued. "the person I ran into in Flourish and Blotts" James had a look of realisation so she moved on. "what house do you want to be in Remus?" she asked and James seemed to perk up. "Gryffindor would be quite cool, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw either." Remus answered. "what about you two?" James smiled and puffed out his chest. "Gryffindor! where dwell the brave at heart!" he said proudly. Remus nodded and Michelle rolled her eyes. There was a knock at the door and there stood a boy with long, black hair and grey eyes. "do you mind if I sit here?" he asked and Michelle just gestured for him to sit down. He gave her a look of thanks and sat next to Remus. "I'm Sirius Black." he said and Michelle held out her hand. "Michelle Potter." she said and he looked surprised, but he took her hand anyway, but instead of shaking it he kissed it. Michelle raised her eyebrow and took her hand back. "don't do that again." she said with an evil smile. They all laughed except James who looked cautious. "she's not kidding you know. she'll kill you if you do that again!" he said and then turned to Sirius. "James Potter. her twin brother." he said and Sirius smiled. "sorry." he said and turned to Remus. "Remus Lupin." he said and shook Sirius' hand. "so what about you Michelle? what house do you want to be in?" asked Remus, carrying on their earlier conversation. "I've got to be honest, I don't really care, but I'd like to be in Gryffindor." she said. "I would hate to be in Slytherin. I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Asked James. "my whole family has been in Slytherin." said Sirius. "oh, and I thought you were alright." replied James. "James!" Shouted Michelle, hitting him upside the head. "it's alright. I hate my family. I'm hoping to break the tradition." Sirius said with a smile. The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful until they met Severus Snape. Sirius and James took an instunt dislike to him because he wanted to be in Slytherin, so they started tormenting him and calling him Snivelus. Michelle didn't like the way they were treating him so she tried to stop it, but they wouldn't listen, so Severus left with his friend Lily and Michelle went to see if he was alright. "if you've come to pick on Sev some more you can just get lost!" Said Lily and she looked angry. "actually I came to see if he was alright." Michelle replied softly. "oh, sorry." said Lily and she stepped aside to let Michelle into the compartment. "I'm really sorry about what my brother and Sirius did." Michelle started. "it's alright. I saw you trying to stop them." said Severus. "are you okay?" Michelle asked and Sev nodded. "do you want to sit with us instead of your brother and his friends?" Asked Lily. Michelle smiled at her. "Yeah sure. I'm already changed anyway." she said and sat next to Lily on the bench. They sat there talking for hours, when the train finally stopped outside Hogwarts. Severus, Lily and Michelle all got off the train together. "ow. my but hurts!" complained Michelle and the other two laughed. "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" shouted a very large man over the crowd. the trio made their way over to the large man and found a load of boats. "three to a boat!" The large man shouted. Michelle, Lily and Sev all got in a boat and it started rowing itself towards the castle. "wow!" breathed Lily and Michelle when they saw the school. When they got up to the front doors, they found a stern looking witch waiting for them. "My name is professor McGonogal and I am the transfiguration teacher, deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. When you are here your house will be like your family. Any breaking of rules will loose you house points and any accomlicments will be awarded with house points. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Please wait here for a moment while I check to see if they are ready for you." Said McGonogal and then she walked off. Not a minute later she returned to collect the first year students and led them into the great hall. There was an audible gasp as the first years looked up at the cieling. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside. At the front of the hall, in front of the teachers table there was a three legged stool with a hat sitting on top of it. "when I call your name, you will come up to be sorted." Called McGonogal. She held up a long list of names and started to read them out. She read out a few names and then "Black, Regulas!" The hat shouted out "Slytherin" and Michelle thought that he must be Sirius' twin brother."Black, Sirius!". Everything was silent as he walked up and put the hat on his head. A few minutes later the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and the whole hall gasped in unison. Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, looking extremely happy. After an even longer time, Michelle recognised another name. "Lupin, Remus!" Remus walked up to the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor before the hat even touched his head. After a while 'Pettigrew, Peter' was sorted into Gryffindor and then it was her brother's turn. "Potter, James!" He walked up to the front confidently and sat down. The hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" and he smiled cockily. "Potter, Michelle!" McGonogal called and Michelle walked up to the stool. On the way up she caught her brother's eye and he gave a reasuring wave, the thumbs up and a wink. Michelle smiled to herself and sat on the stool. "hello there." Said a voice in her head. "Hi" she replied. "does anyone actually have a conversation with you?" she asked. "no they don't." the hat replied. "well, how are you?" she questioned. "I'm fine thanks. now, how about we get you sorted and continue this another time?" it asked. "sure" Michelle answered. "well, you are a very rare case." he started. "how so?" Michelle asked. "well, for one you are having a conversation with a hat and you seem to have very strong qualities for every house!" the hat replied. "oh, cool!" Thought Michelle. "you will be very powerful. There is no doubt about that. I can see a pairing in your future that I think I will test out..." he trailed off here and before she could ask what he meant he shouted "SLYTHERIN!" The whole hall gasped again. A Potter in Slytherin! Michelle sat there in shock when McGonogal took the hat off her head and pushed her lightly towards the Slytherin table. Michelle glanced over at James and was quite upset at what she saw. James stared sadly at her, but you could see the anger. He shook his head and looked down at the table. Michelle sat down next to Regulas and he looked at her sadly. "are you alright?" he asked and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She never cries. "not really." she replies and he smiled weakly at her. He cautiously put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly and she let a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Thanks." Michelle said, turning to face Regulas. "It's okay. I know what it feels like to be disowned by your own brother." Regulas replied. "Sirius?" asked Michelle and Regulas nodded his head. "I'm sorry." said Michelle. "don't be. It wasn't you who did it." Regulas answered. Michelle held out her hand. "Michelle Potter." She said with a small smile. Reguals took her hand and shook it. "Regulas Black." he replied. "well, at least you didn't kiss my hand like Sirius did." Michelle said, trying to lighten the mood. They hadn't been paying attention to the sorting and only when Severus sat down next to Michelle, did she realize he had been put in Slytherin too. "Are you okay Michelle?" he asked and she smiled at him. "I'm fine Sev." she answered and gave him a small hug. The two boys introduced themselves to each other and the three talked through the rest of the feast.

A/N I know Regulas is younger than Sirius but I put them as twins so that the story would work better. Please review and comment!


End file.
